Romance of Wu and Shu
by shiseru
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Gan Ning/Sun Shang Xiang/Liu Bei love triangle. Wu desperately fought the raging Nanmans and won. Shang Xiang was rescued by Ning and the kingdom of Wei is up to something... Alliances are being formed. PG-13-Strong language.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

**Author's Note**: Feeling in a Dynasty Warriors fanfic writing mood. Already started another one. Heeheehee. Anyways, this is gonna be a … DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Gan Ning/Sun Shang Xiang/Liu Bei one! Ohoho! I saw some fanart of Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning, so I decided to make a fic. But Liu Bei and her are also cute! Tell me who you want to be paired up with Sun Shang Xiang! :-P

**Romance of Wu and Shu**

** **

**Chapter One:_ Beginnings_**

The kingdom of Wu was very different from pirate life. But he could get used to it, eventually. Gan Ning, former pirate and enemy of Wu, was now a part of the kingdom of Wu. Apparently the great Zhou Yu thought he was cut out to fight for Wu. Gan Ning sighed and ruffled his hair looking at the many soldiers looking at him oddly. "What?" he barked and stuck back a toothpick in his mouth and closed one eye. '_This place is boring as hell. Although it beats arguing with other commanders_.' Thought Gan Ning idly as he leaned on the wooden fortress wall.

Looking around at the area of set up tents he sighed. The people were so different compared to him. Clad in tattoos all over his arms and body he looked extremely out of place. But he didn't really care. The soldiers all around him were stupid buffoons fighting for one cause. To protect Sun Jian and expand the Wu kingdom. "Such bullshit beliefs to die for if you ask me." Murmured the former pirate as he watched soldiers nearby building fire. Did the people really mind if they died just to protect one man?

"Well look at what the cat brought in, men," said one soldier to his group of friends as they gathered around Gan Ning. The vicious pirate opened his eye and stared at the sad group of soldiers.

"Shut up you pathetic foot soldiers. You're not even worth a minute of my time." Crossing his arms in front of his chest he watched the arrogant soldier rush towards him preparing to punch him square in the jaw. Gan Ning sidestepped and kicked the guy on the back leaving him on the floor trembling. "Does anybody want to fight me some more?" The remaining soldiers backed away and ran to their sleeping tents. '_Scared fools… How can they fight the war?_' Picking up the remaining 'leader' of the arrogant soldiers by the collar, Gan Ning carried him towards the tents. "Don't mess with me ever again. Now go on and sleep." The man flashed a quick smile and rushed into his sleeping quarters. Sighing Gan Ning spitted out his toothpick and retreated back to his own sleeping quarters.

Sun Shang Xiang, the youngest of the Sun family, watched the man send an amazingly strong kick to one of her father's mere soldiers. '_That guy is a strong fighter_.' Shang Xiang hid behind one of the tents and watched the man's actions thoroughly until they all cleared out. The man began to be walking towards her… '_Oh no! Please don't come near me! I have to hide somewhere… But where?_' The tomboyish girl began to panic and decided to slip herself into the empty tent since no one was there. "Oh, thank the Gods." Whispered young Shang Xiang as she sat on the floor futon in the tent. "That man he was so strong and different from the rest… Kind of cute, actually," her cheeks began to flush a pale pink carnation colour as she pictured his face in her mind, "clear your thoughts before someone barges in."

"And what the hell is this? I got a girl for the night? Maybe I should serve some more for Wu." Chuckled the almighty Gan Ning as he opened his tent to find Shang Xiang on his bed. She had a perfectly thin frame; long slender legs, short brown hair, pale complexion, and gorgeous brown eyes. "And who might you be?" Shang Xiang stood up and straightened her Wu uniform. She bowed to him in apology and looked up into his fixed stare.

"Sun Shang Xiang. I'm really sorry about barging into your tent like this… I-I didn't know." Stuttered out Shang Xiang as she was about to leave until she felt a hand pulling her arm back. Slightly nervous she looked back up into Gan Ning's dark mahogany-brown eyes. He brought her face up to his until it was a few inches apart. The palms of her hands began to sweat as she watched his predator-like eyes scan her up and down.

"Don't be scared. I was just taking a look at you. You have your elder brother's eyes. How remarkable they are." Smirking, Gan Ning pulled back his hold on her arm. Shang Xiang stood where she was and rubbed her arm; his grasp was firm and strong, it almost bruised her. His eyes traveled from her beautiful face to her throbbing arm. "I'm sorry, here; let me help you—" before he could touch her arm she stepped back and smiled.

"So you've noticed I have Ce's eyes, eh?" mused Shang Xiang as her eyes traveled to meet Gan Ning's. "People often say our eyes are awfully alike. Funny that you noticed." His lips curved into smile matching her own. "Perceptive soldier you are. Talented too for taking care of those awful soldiers earlier." Gan Ning's eyes went wide in shock. '_How the hell did she know? Was she watching all along? Shit!_'

"So you watched; did you enjoy the show?" Gan Ning gave a smirk and closed one eyelid.

"Yes, it was amazing. Maybe one day you'll be an officer for my father's army!" She smiled even wider and gave a small laugh. Gan Ning looked at her and she looked even more beautiful than she did before. '_So the tomboy is actually cute,_' thought Gan Ning as he grinned at her. The two of them shared a moment of silence and Shang Xiang shifted uncomfortably. "So, if memory serves me correct you used to be an enemy of Wu?"

"Yes, but I didn't get along with most of the other officers. They were all stupid nomadic revolting morons. But what could a young abandoned boy possibly do? He had no other choice but to join the group of nomadic pirates and slaughter many, many innocent people." He took off his bells and vest and looked at Shang Xiang, "these tattoos are to remind me of whom and what I used to be; a reminder of my past and how I cannot forget it. The pain I had to imprint this dragon onto my body does not compare to the pain I've had to endure in my life." Shang Xiang stayed quiet and looked at the emblazoned fiery dragon wrapped around the handsome soldier. "It's getting late now, Lady Shang Xiang, you should return back to your sleeping quarters." Murmured Gan Ning.

"Yes, I better be going before my father and brothers are sick with worry… But what is your name, sir?" asked Shang Xiang as she bit her bottom lip waiting for his answer.

"Gan Ning of the bells. Now get some rest for tomorrow." Nodding to him she left the tent and closed it behind her. '_The almighty Gan Ning… Please to meet your acquaintance._'

_… To be continued._

Author: Sorry! The ending sucked, ARGH! My internet was crap (It isn't working) so I decided to write up this fanfic. But it's really late so I ended this fast… Sorry, again! Please R&R! Tell me about which ships you want to see! ;-) Gan Ning/Sun Shang Xiang or Liu Bei/Sun Shang Xiang? Thanks, again!


	2. Turmoil

**Disclaimer**: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. You know this, I know this, so why the heck do I put this here? Because I don't wanna get my lil' arse sued by Koei. :-P

**Romance of Wu and Shu**

** **

**Chapter Two:_ Turmoil_**

"My fellow soldiers, we are to fight the raging Nanmans!" shouted Sun Jian as he faced his sea of troops; thousands of the soldiers cheered joyously preparing themselves for victory. '_Most of them will die… Why are they so eager to die?_' pondered Gan Ning as he stood in-between two prestigious officers, Lu Meng and Zhou Yu. "The Nanmans are powerful enemies and we must defeat Meng Huo to protect the kingdom of Wu!" More cheers arose from the crowd as they thrust their fisted arms in victory. '_They haven't even won… They're underestimating the enemy.' Flickering his eyes to Sun Jian he saw Shang Xiang standing right beside her father and Ce. Her brown eyes glistened as she stared at the soldiers willing to die for Wu. '_A pretty flower rooted into a bloody war… Why, Shang Xiang?_'_

Clearing his throat Sun Jian's eyes gleamed once more. "The officers for the defense against the Nanmans are my sons, Ce and Quan, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, and Gan Ning. Prepare for a hard vigorous battle, we will defeat them!" Waving his sword into the air in circles he mounted onto his horse and headed out; the roar from the crowd got louder as they, too, prepared for the battle. Ning fixed his eyes onto the back of Sun Jian's retreating form in disbelief. He was an officer for Wu. Did he hear correctly? He shook his head and followed Lu Meng and Zhou Yu so they could be ready for the arrival of the Nanmans.

"The Nanmans are coming! The Nanmans are coming!" screamed foot soldiers as they retreated back to Gan Ning. Gan Ning sat on his horse watching their small forms come closer and closer until they came in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing? Chickening out, are you? You are to fight for Wu! What is so frightening about the enemy?" barked Gan Ning as he leered down at them from his horse giving them icy stares.

"T-T-They are riding demons! Demons from which we have never seen before! They were gigantic and fearless; crushing some men on the way, as well!" Gan Ning winced as an image of crushed tattered bodies lying on the dirt-patched floor with horrorstricken faces entered his mind.

"Are they coming towards us?" The soldiers nodded affirmatively and Ning swore under his breath. "You cowards, warn Sun Quan! He is located behind my troops. Stay there and protect the fortress where Sun Jian is in at all costs! Others, we shall rush to the enemy and engage in battle!" Sword in hand, Ning took his troops and went forward; the bells around his neck began to ring tuning out the muffled cries in the distance. '_The enemy is indeed very hard… But they will fall to the blade of Gan Ning of the bells!_' Roaring he swung his sword at the hordes of savage men on the opposing side, crimson blood staining his sword.

"Lady Sun, we're surrounded by them! These huge creatures have killed most of our men!" Shang Xiang saw a gigantic creature approaching. '_What should I do? Please help me, someone! Anyone! No… I mustn't give up. I cannot give up on Wu!' Taking a deep breath she mounted onto a horse._

"We will attack! Reinforcements should be coming very soon! Archers, you must concentrate on hitting the person off the huge creature! Everyone else, we will strike the enemy troops!" With her Chakram gripped into her hands she advanced forward engaging into a vicious onslaught. "For the kingdom of Wu, we will prevail!"

"Officer Sun Quan, there is an enemy ambush in front of our post! Officer Gan Ning has engaged in battle, he has sent us to warn you!" Sun Quan's eyes dimmed and looked off into the far away distance. Sighing he slowly faced his troops.

"We are to protect the fortress where my father, Sun Jian, is at! We will wait for the enemy to come and then fight. Let us pray that Gan Ning is victorious, as well as the other officers! Preserve the kingdom of Wu!" His troops chimed in with encouraging shouts of honor; swords in their hands preparing for the enemy to come forth. After their voices died down the area was gravely silent. Spotting a fired arrow aimed at him, Sun Quan deflected it with his sword. "The enemy is here! Prepare to defend!"

A female voice laughed menacingly at the second eldest Sun son. "You pathetic man. You will never prevail against my husband's wrath! Descended from the God of Fire, himself, I am Zhu Rong! Prepare yourself, you weakling. Meng Huo, king of the Nanmans, will defeat the kingdom of Wu!" Firing blazing arrows the ground lit into crimson flames; the tall grass and trees were in disarray having been caught in turmoil.

"Keep advancing forward, we will not let my father surrender! Never!" His men rushed forward slaying Amazonian female warriors accompanying the blonde-haired fighter. The high-pitched screams resonating the vast area as their desolate bodies slumped onto the floor burning into the raging flames of battle.

Zhu Rong hissed as she watched her trained female warriors die. '_No one defies me, no one!' Riding on her elephant she crushed into the soldiers of Wu; cries of agony drowned out the roaring flames. Taking out a bow and arrow she aimed at Sun Quan. '_This time I will not miss._' Shooting the arrow it penetrated Quan's right shoulder making him fall off his horse moaning in pain. "We are to be sent out to the fortress of Wu. Sun Jian will surrender to us!"_

"Our morale is dropping, Sun Jian. Sun Quan's forces have been annihilated; Gan Ning has engaged in battle with Meng Yuo; Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are battling against King Mulu and securing gate troops of the enemy." Lu Xun paused and cleared his throat. "The enemy forces are coming and our overall morale is dropping. The fog is too thick to see clearly and the climate is too hot for the soldiers. They want us to surrender." Waiting for a response the young strategist shifted his standing position.

Finally Sun Jian spoke out loud. "What about Shang Xiang?" Turning to Lu Xun his dark eyes loomed over the young man. His eyes were grave and faint wrinkles creased onto his forehead.

"I-I don't know. Forgive me." Bowing in apology the ground beneath them began to shake. "What the—" Zhu Rong appeared riding her wild elephant. Sun Jian's faithful troops guarded him as the female Amazon advanced forward.

"Prepare to surrender to my lord!" Firing burning boulders into the air the fortress began to crumble. "Burn into the sea of my flames, pathetic kingdom of Wu!" As she laughed, unbeknownst to her, Lu Xun fired a flaming arrow at her striking her arm. Zhu Rong screamed in immense pain clutching her wounded arm. "You will pay; I swear it on my very life that you will pay!" She retreated with very few of her surviving troops, many of which burned into the embers of flames.

"Lord Sun Jian, we must flee away from the fortress; the torrents of flames are too much for us to withstand. We should advance to where Quan's troops have been annihilated and then help out Ning. I am quite sure Zhou Yu and Ce are fine; if my calculations are correct they can break through a gate with those huge fiends and go to Meng Huo's fortress." Nodding in agreement the ruler of Wu listened to his quick-minded strategist. '_This man is indeed just as great as Zhuge Liang of Shu and Sima Yi of Wei._'

"Let us go then, Xun. Let us end this once and for all!" Lu Xun bowed and followed Sun Jian out of their flaming fortress.

"Officer Gan Ning, are we not too far out? The enemy seems to keep attacking us and we are short of men, we need more reinforcements!" Gan Ning winced as he felt a sword slice the side of his arm; turning to the Amazon man he pierced his sword killing the man instantly.

"We cannot turn back now, we must secure the gate and then kill the enemy! There is no other choice, we mustn't surrender!" Just then he saw a flash of short brown hair and remarkable innocent-wide brown eyes. '_Could it be…? Could it be, Shang Xiang?_' "There's a force ahead of us that is in trouble! The enemy is attacking them as well! They need us as reinforcements, hurry and help them at once!" commanded Ning as he slew some more men watching their limp bodies drop onto the floor.

"They are too much… The reinforcements haven't come yet… Forgive me, father…" Blood trailed down Shang Xiang's red lips as she braced herself for the elephant's final blow. The damned creature was too powerful for her to counterattack. '_Goodbye sweet world… May Wu forever remain._' As her eyelids began to shut she heard the sounds of bells coming nearby. '_Bells…? Is this the holy sound upon entering the blissful realms of heaven…?_' The ground beneath her began to tremble as the large creature was advancing, at that very moment she felt her tiny body being lifted off from the ground as if she were soaring into the infinitely high skies. The ringing of the bells was so close to her ears that she peeked open an eye; Gan Ning of the bells was carrying her in the sky. '_He finally came…_' Tears sprang into her eyes as she closed them shut savoring his sweet scent of perspiration and blood mixed together.

Ning carried Shang Xiang and plunged his sword onto Meng Yuo hearing his chilling bloody scream reverberating around the battlefield. Landing to the ground he looked at the beautiful maiden sleeping in his comforting embrace. He wiped off the blood trailing down her chin and mounted on a horse. The gate was secured and the enemy officer was defeated. '_Hopefully Zhou Yu and Ce are going to defeat Meng Huo…_'

… His prayers were answered for the two valiant officers defeated the king of the Nanmans thus protecting the kingdom of Wu.

_… To be continued._

Author: Whoops. I didn't mean for the ending of the chapter to be short and abrupt! If I described the whole battle of the defense against the Nanmans it'd take ages… Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! ^_^ Don't worry. Liu Bei will be here soon… And is there a relationship blossoming between Gan Ning of the bells and beautiful Sun Shang Xiang? What about Liu Bei, you ask? Well. You hafta wait! Tell me what you guys and gals wanna see! More Gan Ning/Shang Xiang OR bring out Liu Bei already so you can see some Liu Bei/Shang Xiang?


End file.
